


Stim With Me

by JaspurrCat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Dr. Boris Habit, Fluff, I don't know how to tag and at this point I'm too afraid to ask, M/M, Self Insert, Stimming, both Habit and my oc are autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspurrCat/pseuds/JaspurrCat
Summary: Boris and his boyfriend happy stim together. that's it that's the fic





	Stim With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a nice little thing I wrote after I saw some really nice fanart, I love that a lot of people headcanon Habit as autistic. This fic is kinda personal, so while I do accept constructive criticism, please be nice! I'm pretty anxious about posting this haha
> 
> Also yes my self insert is a catboy named Purrcy, sue me

Boris approached the living room, following the sound of soft giggling. He peeked in past the doorway, seeing Purrcy sitting on the couch and joyfully flapping his paws.

"Purrsy? What is goingng om in here? :-)" he asked, stepping into the room. Purrcy turned to look at him with a wide grin on his face, and jumped up from his seat.

"Boris!" he chirped, bounding over and stopping in front of him, laughing as he shook his arms up and down. Boris smiled, and despite not knowing Purrcy's reason for being so happy, he found his good mood contagious; before he knew it, he started shaking his hands as well. Purrcy's eyes lit up ever brighter, and he took hold of Boris' hands and started to flap his arms even faster, both of them laughing as the positive energy swelled.

Purrcy started to bounce up and down, then started to jump in place, and Boris mimicked him. Purrcy was thrilled by the shared enthusiasm, moving so fast he made Boris' arms tired, but he didn't mind in the slightest. Slowly, the energy fizzled out, and they settled to a stop, both slightly out of breath.  
"That... that was great! I've never had someone stim with me before... in fact, just a year or two ago I would've been too embarrassed to stim in front of anyone," Purrcy remarked.

"Yuo should never be 'embarrazsed' to let out youre smilies! :-D Every-one shuld be able to show their habbyness!" Habit exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Then, he scooped Purrcy up in his arms, making him release a mewl of surprise. He fell back on to the couch, holding Purrcy in his lap and hugging him close. Purrcy giggled and shuffled into a better position to hug him back, nuzzling affectionately into the fluffy collar of his coat.

"Thank you. F-For making me feel comfortable enough to stim. I've been made fun of in the past, so doing it can make me feel kind of... vulnerable," he admitted. His fingers curled into the soft fuzz as he looked up at Boris with a wistful smile. "So... thanks for not judging me. I love you."

Boris hummed, running his finger through Purrcy's hair, who let out a rumbly purr as he leaned into his touch. Boris gently scratched behind his ear for a moment, chuckling softly as Purrcy pressed his head into his hand.

"I lov you too, sweet lillie," he murmured, leaning down to give Purrcy a soft kiss. He blushed as he started to purr a little louder, his paw cupping Habit's hand as it came to rest on his cheek. As he gently rubbed his cheek, Purrcy let out a wide yawn before snuggling into his chest.  
"Yuo look like your're gettimg ready for a nap, sillie!"

"Mmmm, maybe I am..."

"You can'not sleep yet, Drowzy Pants, you've haven't evn had din-ner!"

"Aw, come on... just a liiiiittle nap? You're just so comfy and snuggly... please?" he whined, opening his eyes to stare up at him pleadingly. His ears drooped and he pushed out his bottom lip, making his best pouty-kitty-face. Boris sighed, making sure he was in a comfortable position that he could hold while Purrcy slept.

"Oh, fine... but do'nt complane to me wen you roll of hte couch," he teased. Purrcy blushed and huffed at him.

"Th-That only happened once!" he retorted.

"It's habbened seven times. I count'd."

"...just shush already."

"Goodnight, sweet lily.~"


End file.
